Black Trees and Dark Lord Schemes
by Bengie
Summary: The Grand Adventures of Lilleigh Lupin. The long lost (and unknown) daughter of our favorite werewolf comes to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. Set after OotP.


Chapter 1: Spiders, and Wizards, and Skillets, Oh My! 

The two women, a mother and her daughter, stood in front of a large dark house. Over grown hedges lined the front, while the once green and well kept lawn lay dieing and brown in front of them.

"Why are we here again?" the daughter asked quietly.

"I have business to take of. Now, come along, and keep quiet," her mother replied shortly. Taking a deep breath she started down the walk way. For the mother it seemed to take an eternity to reach the front door, it had been twenty years since she had set foot in this house. When she had left she had planned on _never_ coming back; and here she was, slowly opening the front door.

"Shh…" she put her index finger to her lips, glanced back at her daughter, then hesitantly stepped inside.

The only audible sound was the low murmur of voices coming from the down stairs kitchen. Quietly they descended the stairs. Quiet, that is, until a rather large and hairy spider dropped onto the younger woman's shoulder. Her eyes widened and her breath came in shuddering gasps; she absolutely detested spiders.

"_Mum_," she whispered frantically.

"Hush, Lilleigh" her mother snapped, unaware of the large spider.

"_But Mum!"_

"Hush!"

She tried not the scream, she really did. But then a second spider decided to show its self to her.

"EWWWW!" she shrieked loudly, pushing past her mother into the kitchen, jumping and twisting madly, shrieking the whole time. It was sometime before Lilleigh realized there was a large group of bemused looking adults starring at her.

"Uhh…hi?" she stopped jumping around and looked at them, a blush creeping onto her pale skin, "It was spiders," she mumbled.

Her mother sighed heavily then finally stepped into the room, "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, we were going to wait outside until you were done."

"Willow?" three people said at once; two of them men the third a woman with red hair.

"Molly! It's been entirely too long!" Willow embraced the short woman and then went back to Lilleigh, "Severus? Remus?" she asked finally noticing the other two.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde man asked, sounding rather rude.

"Am I not allowed in my own house?"

Before he could retaliate, there was a loud metallic _clunk _and a triumphant "HA! Stupid fucking bastard! Teach you to land on my shoulder!"

"Lilleigh Eavan Reenay! What have I told you about that kind of language?" Willow admonished.

"Umm, uh….good question."

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" an older, slightly balding red haired man asked.

"This is Willow Black, Sirius's younger sister," Remus motioned to Lilleigh's mother. Everyone looked to her taking in her appearance, some of them with furrowed brows. Willow had a slightly pointed chin, a small rounded nose, dark, heavily lidded blue eyes, and long black hair that ended mid back.

"Well," Lilleigh snapped, "since no one's going to introduce me, _I _will do it my self. Lilleigh Eavan Reenay Lupin," she bowed over dramatically, causing her knee length dirty blonde hair to fan out around her face. She looked almost just like her mother, save for her amber eyes and rounded chin.

A red headed young man choked on his drink causing who Lilleigh guessed to be his brother, to pound on his back.

"Remus, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Molly asked from near the table.

"I wasn't aware that I had one," he looked at Lilleigh, taking in her looks. She had his eyes, chin, and hair, and, if she as indeed his offspring, his "condition".

"I believe," spoke and elderly man, "that this meeting will be drawn to a close. I would advise that those who are not involved with this issue to leave the kitchen quietly, avoiding any suicidal spiders," his pale blue eyes twinkled as he nodded slightly to the skillet that Lilleigh still held. She grinned sheepishly and set it on the bar beside her.

After everyone had filed out of the room only Willow, Lilleigh, Remus and one other man were left behind. He had an abnormally large nose, jaw length greasy black hair, and a sneer on his face.

"Snape, why are you still here?" Remus snapped irritably.

"He had just as much of a right to be here as you," Willow replied coolly as Snape walked towards Willow and Lilleigh.

"Uncle Sevi! Darling! It's been entirely too long!" Lilleigh launched herself at "Uncle Sevi" in a fierce hug. At first he took on the look of a deer caught in the headlights, but he relaxed enough to hug the young girl back.

"Uncle Sevi?" Remus questioned quirking a brow.

"He helped me raise Lilleigh," she smiled briefly at Severus as he and Lilleigh sat at the table and started bickering about the Wolfsbane potion, "I wouldn't let her call him dad," Willow added.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to on numerous occasions. I was just scared," she looked down, unable to look into his fierce amber eyes an longer.

"Go ahead of me and check for spiders," Willow heard Lilleigh whisper to Severus as they headed for the door.


End file.
